


Leftovers

by homosociallyyours



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and Holtzy friendship & holiday friend-family cuddles/food sharing. To warm your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Holtzmann's mom died when she was very young, and that her dad was super conservative & didn't really take great care of her growing up. Meanwhile, Patty takes care of people she loves when they need it--and Holtzy needs it. 
> 
> This is 100% not sexual fluff, but I'm not saying I don't ship it (I kinda ship Holtzmann/everyone). Mostly just needed to write something super sweet for these two after seeing the movie again.

The car pulled up to Patty’s building and she leaned forward to tip the driver before she gathered her things. “Hey, don’t you miss out on your wife’s turkey just to get a few extra dollars, all right? Happy Thanksgiving, Steve.” 

He smiled back at her, thanking her and nodding his head as she got out. She hoped he’d listen and just head straight back home. They’d talked on the car ride from her Grandparent’s house out in Queens, and it sounded like his wife was missing him a lot lately. And holidays were supposed to be a time for family, anyway. Not to mention there’d be plenty of fares for a hired car on Black Friday. “Gotta take care of family first,” Patty said to herself as she unlocked the door to her building and walked up the stairs, shifting her bag of leftovers from one hand to the other. 

When she reached her door, she froze, listening. There were voices coming from inside. Muffled and indistinct, possibly from a tv, but definitely coming from her place. She checked her neighbors’ doors too, but their houses were quiet. Evelyn in 2B would be in line at Best Buy already and Marc and Janet in 4B were in Tucson visiting family. But of course, Patty’s place should be quiet too. Unless--”dang ghosts!” she whispered, grip tightening on her leftovers. 

The door opened slowly, creaking, and Patty shook her head slowly, willing herself to run but feeling glued to the spot she was standing in. “Oh no, no no, not today, ghost,” she said, steeling herself for a fight. 

“Boo,” Holtzmann said, smiling and sticking her head out the door. 

Patty laughed, half-annoyed and half-amused, shaking her head. “Holtzy! I had myself convinced you were a ghost. Get in there and let me through,” she said as Holtzmann pulled the door wide. 

“Might be my movie choice,” Holtzmann said, nodding toward the television. The movie “Ghost” was playing, and Whoopi Goldberg’s character was arguing with Patrick Swayze’s. 

“Might be! That and--what are you doing here? Weren’t you minding things tonight?”

Holtzmann shrugged and moved closer to the kitchen table to look inside the bags Patty had just set down. “Erin and Abby were around, and I decided to cut out early. Then I had a little mishap at home and needed to clear out for a minute, so…” she pulled out a container of mashed potatoes and eyed them excitedly. 

Patty pulled a spoon out of the dish drainer and handed it to Holtzmann, giving her permission to eat what she wanted. “What kind of mishap? Everything ok?” she asked. 

“Liddle kitchuh fire,” Holtzmann said through a mouthful of potatoes. She swallowed. “I aimed for turkey, but didn’t hit the target.” She pointed the spoon as if it were a gun and made an exploding noise. 

“But how’d you get in here?” Patty asked, pulling out the tupperware that was filled with turkey and popping the lid so Holtzmann could get a piece. 

“Picked the lock,” she said before licking her spoon and grabbing a bite of turkey. “Didn’t think you’d mind.” 

“Aww, get a plate, Holtzy. Let’s fix you a turkey sandwich,” Patty said, pulling out a few more containers. “Do you usually come over here when I’m gone?” 

“Not too much,” Holtzmann said shyly. It wasn’t like Holtzmann to be embarrassed, but Patty felt like she was headed there. 

“We should get you a key,” Patty said. “You’re always welcome here.” 

“Thanks,” Holtzmann said, head down. She was either concentrating very hard on her sandwich making or not feeling like making eye contact with Patty. 

“But not for Christmas,” Patty said matter-of-factly. Holtzmann looked up at her, confused. “I think you should come to Queens with me for Christmas. Meet my family, get hot food instead of leftovers.” 

“I’ll bring Die Hard,” Holtzmann said. She cut her sandwich in half and handed the plate to Patty, taking one of the halves away and eating it out of hand. “Ha som,” she said, through a mouthful of food. 

Patty took the plate to the couch and settled in next to Holtzmann, who ate most of the sandwich and then fell asleep midway through the rest of Ghost. Patty moved the plate and let her sleep, curled up under the blanket they were sharing, until she fell asleep too. They didn’t stay like that all night--Patty eventually woke up and went to bed after putting the leftovers away properly--but it was the first of many sleepovers for the two of them.


End file.
